The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duebigontra’.
The new Bidens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Bidens plants with trailing habit and numerous inflorescences.
The new Bidens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2008 of a proprietary selection of Bidens ferulifolia identified as code number B07-0203-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bidens ferulifolia identified as code number F-07-14, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bidens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bidens plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.